Close the Window
by The Slytherin Devoid
Summary: The window is open, Remus asks for it to be closed, but as per usual Sirius has other ways of warming him up. Contains Slash RL/SB


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own HP, wouldn't be writing here if I did._

_Close the Window._

A sultry wind blew right through the open window, causing Remus to lift his head from his fluffy pillow; his slight auburn locks dancing softly in the breeze.

"Honey, honey could you close the window please" he called out from within the bedroom, his voice sounding ragged and hoarse.

Not a moment later, a mildly muscled man sauntered into the room.

"Remus, was there something you needed?" He asked, his voice the very texture of syrup dripping deliciously out of his mouth.

"I was hoping you could close the window Sirius" He told the man standing opposite the bed. Sirius smiled at him, which soon turned into a smirk as he voiced "but my dear Remus why ever would you need me to do that?"

A slightly stronger breeze than before flew in through the window, sweeping itself in amongst Sirius' long luscious bangs that spread down his back, making them turn into a whirl of masquerading midnight blues.

"Perhaps that's why Sirius" the man replied still half naked and lying in bed.

"Are you getting cold, babe?" Sirius grinned taking a step towards the bed.

"Sirius" the man warned "please close the window".

"Now where would the fun in that be, anyhow you haven't answered my question are you cold babe?" the man with the midnight blue locks teased.

"Yes dammit Sirius it's the morning after my bloody transformation and I'm bloody freezing, so please can you close the window" he whined as another gust whirled right on in, rustling the open papers that he had left lying haphazardly on his desk.

Remus shivered, his skin breaking out into Goosebumps, littering his entire body intrinsically twining up and over the old silver scars and bright angry ones from last night.

"Now Remus babe, don't get upset you're always cranky after the full moon. I don't want to close the window, how about I just warm you up instead?" the man winked at Remus, whom again shivered slightly, except this time Sirius knew it wasn't due to the weather.

The midnight haired man sauntered over towards the bed, his hair being swept back by the wind and his hips swinging temptingly. He ripped the sheet over and jumped in beside his auburn haired lover. Despite the window being left open Remus had to chuckle at Sirius' antics, as he was pulled into the man's arms. Sirius rested his head atop of Remus', burying the man in his embrace, enveloping him in warmth. Remus sighed contently this was just perfect; the warmth of Sirius' chest pressed up against him and how the softness of his white cotton shirt varied in texture to the roughness of his denim jeans as Remus rubbed his legs against them. Remus then pressed his nose into the man's armpit, inhaling the very essence of Sirius. The dirty scent of smoke that seemed so sensual when mixed with cinnamon.

"Are you still cold babe?" the midnight haired man whispered in his lover's ear.

"Not when you're around Siri" he murmured into the clothed chest.

Silence reigned for a moment until Sirius spoke again "I love you".

He was responded to with a snore.

Sirius chuckled softly as not to perturb the sleeping lad.

He would have to leave the bedroom window open more often if it led to cuddle sessions with Rem.

Despite everything going on around them, with the war and the death toll rising, Sirius was glad he was still able to find solace in moments like these. For he knew they were the kind of moments one treasured forever. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Sirius allowed his head to loll back against Remus' fluffy pillow and soon he too was finding solace in sleep.

_Finis._

**AN:** _Hey all, please excuse the overuse of commas. I still haven't been able to master them, maybe someday *sigh*_  
><em>For some strange reason I was feeling in a fluffy mood at three in the morning and this is the product of that, God knows there should be a rule about writing things in the middle of the nightearly morning but you know whatever I just hope you enjoy it and if you do then please review._

_Love Messer Moony_


End file.
